the_world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Domino
Domino is a kingdom on the Planet Domino. It is currently ruled King Oritel and Queen Marion. The kingdom is also known for being the keeper of the dragon flame, a powerful force that many fear. They used it for the purpose of genocide, especially during the revolution. History Long Ago The Great Dragon is known to be powerful and eventually created the multiverse along with the Phoenix. One day, both groups came into a fight and battled. The battle lasted for days and created more things. Eventually they both went into a stalemate and slumbered. The fight continues today in some form but not directly. The Dragon lands in Domino which the fairies then use the power while the location of the Phoenix is still unknown. The power is then used for the royal family. The Birth of Domino Domino then became the beating heart of the fairy kingdoms and regimes. With the dragon flame, they were able to become the place where the fairy regimes continued. In fact they also became the much of the head of the whole fairy kingdoms. Much of the History The dragon flame was a very feared force of the fairies to the fairy hunters. The kingdom is different and powerful with this force. Many tried to stop the fairies use of it but it failed. Because of that the dragon flame keeps on being passed down from the monarchy. At one point, someone was almost able to succeed but failed. Fairy Hunter Revolution With much of that said, during the fairy hunter revolution, the fairy hunters fought against the monarchy. They fought valiantly and hard but because of the terrible dragon flame, they failed to overcome the family. Many emigrated to other fairy hunter nations afterwards. There's also a group trying to find the phoenix and obtain the power. The only chance to fight against the cruel dragon flame. It then became a place where some fairy monarchies fled to after being conquered or being overturned. Domino War Domino declared war on the Anti Winx and is having space battle after space battle. It is getting pressure from Tiyana and Planet Lucia. Then more joined in, eventually they had a ceasefire with Anti Winx and the rest. Tensions still continue today. Society Domino is the capital for many fairy monarchies, even if there are many different fairy monarchies, Domino is considered the most important one to many. This has been especially true in the fairy hunter revolution where when fairy monarchies get toppled, some fled to Domino. There are many meeting grounds and the place is moderately traditionalist so not much technology. It is also fiercely hierarchical with fairies being the highest and considered the master race. This is also the place where many of the fairy hunters or undesirable race to be sent and murdered. It is unsure if it's capitalist or communist at this moment. Military See: Domino/Military Relations Anti Fairy Pact Members Hates all of them Andros Loves the kingdom and its genocide Lolin Kingdom Great partner and ally, They're now joining the war with us Lilia Kingdom Plus Lolin Kingdom. Category:Nation Category:Fairy Kingdom